Yay For Yams
''Yay For Yams ''is the 17th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang visit a yam factory and discover a Yam Monster haunting it. Synopsis The gang help a yam factory trash a yam monster. The gang head towards a yam factory because the owner requested they come to solve a mystery. Because of their sense of adventure and mystery, they accepted. They are heading there because of a mysterious Yam Monster haunting the factory for some reason. Freddy parks the Mystery Machine and the gang have arrived. The gang get out of the Mystery Machine and into the yam factory. A man walks up to them and asks if they are Mystery Inc., and they reply yes, they are. Shaggy and Scooby ask where they can try some of the yam made and canned here, and he points in a direction, which is where Shaggy and Scooby go. He invites the rest of the gang into his office. The man's name is Henry Tisdet, and he is the owner of the factory. The Yam Monster has not been haunting the factory for very long, but it seems he is trying to either drive it out of business or get yams. He thanks the gang for coming and suggests they start investigating, so they go out of the office. Since Shaggy and Scooby already took off, the gang decide to just start investigating on their own without telling them. Shaggy and Scooby have tried every yam imaginable, and all of them taste good. They meet Stan Jizzie, a man inspecting the factory. He is a fired worker who wants to drive the factory out of business. He leaves and Shaggy and Scooby start walking down the hallway and, sure enough, encounter the Yam Monster. He chases them onto a conveyor belt and they escape before being turned into a can (which happened to the Yam Monster, but he got out of it). Meanwhile, the others are walking along the hallways, looking how the yams are put in cans, which is incredibly boring, and run into a woman. Her name is Wyoming, and she wants free yams from the factory because she helped them not succumb to bills, but she didn't receive anything. So she wants her payment...in yams. She is really quite crazy and takes off. Shaggy and Scooby come back and tell the gang about the yam monster, and Fred decides everyone should go investigating together. The gang soon find a clue: modified yams, seemingly to be put into robot arms or stuff. This means it cannot be Wyoming, because she has no yams and doesn't look like she will steal something. But then the Yam Monster comes and demonstrates the feature for them...by shooting yams! The gang run and the monster chases them, but soon is trapped by falling into a barrel, so the gang go to get him and unmask him. It turns out to be Stan Jizzie. He wanted to drive the factory out of business. The episode ends with Shaggy and Scooby eating lots of yams. Cast and Characters Villains *Yam Monster Suspects *Henry Tisdet *Stan Jizzie *Wyoming Culprits Locations *Yam factory Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes